Fire's Healing Touch
by Sgt. Son Gohan
Summary: With the loss of his father, Gohan attains the burden of living up to his Father's Legacy as Protector of the Earth. Through a stroke of fate, a young raven haired girl finds the boy at his worst. Can she help him find the inner hero within himself?
1. Regret

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic I ever wrote so any feedback would be sweet. I would prefer some constructive criticism but any flames or pats on the back will be ok to. Well enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon. This story is written strictly for my enjoyment.

It was over. Life as he knew it had come to an end. All that mattered to him, the source of his happiness, has been torn from his life. For the third time during his eleven year existence His Father has been taken from him. Unlike the prior two occasions there were no magic orange balls able to bring him back to this dimension, no miracle escape act to survive an explosion on a dying planet, and no reunion between the hero and his friends and family. It was all his fault. The man that gave him life, the man that gave hope to him and the whole world, sacrificed himself for his son's mistake. Sadness, regret, and anger tore holes through his heart as he replayed the day's events in his mind.

"I could have killed him sooner. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM SOONER!!!!" The young man yelled at himself. Cell, the monster who he is referring to, gave him the catalyst for newfound strength. Cell crushed Android 16's head with the pressure of his foot causing the boy to snap, causing the boy to unleash the depths of power hidden away deep within his subconscious. This Power would result in the defeat of the tyrant, but not before it would lead to the boy's utter despair. As his power shone visibly around him so did his Saiyan pride. He toyed with Cell as the monster did with so many of his victims. First he snatched the senzu beans from the clutches of Cell without the creature's notice. He then destroyed Cell's Spawn in an instant, disinigrating each with one hit. He then finally turned his attention to the latest evil that had been tormenting the world.

He heard his Father's cries to end it but he was too drunk on his bloodlust to acknowledge them. He let it all out. All his fury and emotion he kept locked away all his life flowed out of him like a tidal wave as he landed punch after kick after punch at the object of all his hate. But he was still holding back. Why? He wanted to savor the moment. He struck Cell in the stomach so hard that the monster wretched and regurgitated Android 18 from the source of his stolen powers. The boy smirked at the pitiful pest as it cried in agony and transformed back into its inferior form. However, everything changed in an instant.

In an act of desperation Cell began to bloat up gathering all his energy to erase the world in its entire existence. The next events and emotions of the young boy came and went in a flash. Fear. The boy looked upon the growing form of Cell in impending doom, so startled that he reverted back to Super Saiyan 1. Pain. He watched as his heroic father sacrificed himself for his failure as the tyrant and hero were transported from the world. Hollow. He felt empty. He wanted nothing more than to turn back the hands of time and correct his mistakes. Anguish. He watched as Mirai Trunks' lifeless body fall to the ground with a gaping hole through his heart. Shock. He couldn't believe it; Perfect Cell was standing right in front of his eyes without a scratch on him. Despair. With a broken arm and drained of his energy the boy struggled to match Cell's ki blast. He felt himself slipping under Cell's tremendous output of power. He thought of just letting go and reunite with his father in the otherworld. Hope. He heard his voice. He felt the touch of his hand on his shoulder. He felt his strength come back through his father's encouraging words, and he felt the Monster being destroyed cell by cell until there was no trace left of its existence. After it was all said and done he only felt one emotion. Regret.

He ran, well technically flew, as far as his battered body would take him. He didn't bother to try and heal after the epic battle for the heart ache of losing his father dulled any physical pain. He had no specific destination; he just wanted to get away from it all. He recalled the happenings on the lookout as he zoomed aimlessly through the clouds and sky. They gathered up the Dragon Balls in attempt to revive their fallen hero. However, with the aid of King Kai his father declined the offer saying 'more bad guys will come for me' or some other nonsense. After the wishes were made his friends tried to shake him from his depressed stupor telling him 'It wasn't your fault' and 'your dad is proud of you'. But he knew the truth. He was no fool. He had all the power in the world to end Cell's life in a heartbeat but his arrogance, pride, and Saiyan nature told him to do otherwise. So he just took off too fast for the calls of his name to reach his ears.

Flying for hours with his energy already drained he began to steadily drop from the sky coming closer and closer to the surface of the earth. Too lost in his reverie, he didn't take notice to his body colliding with the hard pavement beneath him. After a few moments he came to his senses and struggled onto his feet scanning the area around him. He took notice of the slightly urban area and the eerily empty streets which were void of pedestrians and traffic probably because most people were glued in front of a television impatiently waiting for the results of the Cell Games and the fate of their lives.

He turned around and observed a sign that read 'Hikawa Shrine'. He glanced to the right of it and saw a long flight of stairs to a hilltop where the shrine was presumably located. "Must be Dende's way of telling me to do some soul searching" he said to himself as he slowly staggered up the steep steps of the shrine. With his senses finally kicking in so did the pain in his broken arm and the soreness of his battered and bruised body. Upon reaching the summit of the hill he limped his way towards a small shrine he assumed were for personal prayers.

"What am I supposed to say? I've been friends with God since Namek!" he said frustrated as he stared blankly at the structure in front of him. With his mind racing for where to begin he was unaware of a young raven haired girl approaching him from behind.

"Can I help you" the young girl asked. Startled from his trance he shot around immediately assuming a fighting position. He saw a girl his age with raven black hair flowing down to her mid-back. She wore a traditional white and red shrine maiden robe that hung loosely around her body. His eyes trailed upwards meeting hers. Onyx depths met Violet pools. His cold stare melted as he saw the worried look in her eyes. He broke their gaze and quickly glanced down at himself finally noticing his offensive stance.

"Sorry" he coughed out almost inaudibly as he relaxed into a normal posture. He shifted himself leaving his back to her giving the young shrine maiden the opportunity to observe the strange boy more in depth. He was a few inches taller than her, his black gravity defying hair giving him some additional height. He wore a purple fighting gi that was torn in several places. Red stains, she could only assume were his blood or another's, scattered themselves amongst his attire. She blushed as she studied the contours of his physique, but paled as she examined several deep wounds that disfigured his otherwise perfect body. Surveying his posture she noticed his left arm hang dead off his shoulder, his right hand clutching it as if it were to fall off if he were to let go. Walking to his side she got a better view of his face. He wore an unfaltering look that shown he has seen too many battles and hardships at such a young age. He seemed deep in concentration and she was determined to find out why.

"What happened to you?!" she asked him as she examined his many injuries again. A few moments passed without him giving her a response. She was about to repeat her question before he finally replied.

"Nothing…" she furrowed her brows prepared to slap him in the face for that bullshit answer. She cooled her temper and decided to try another approach.

"We need to get you some help, you've been seriously injured!" she exclaimed hoping to knock some sense into him. However, he stood his ground, his eyes never leaving the shrine in front of him.

"I'm Fine" she was about to lose it. She was trying to be nice and helpful but this idiot was getting on her last nerves.

"LOOK HERE YOU MORON IF YOU DON'T GET TO A HOSPITAL SOON YOU MIGHT DIE!!!! NOT FROM YOUR WOUNDS BUT FROM ME RIPPING OFF YOUR RETARDED HEAD!!!!!" he didn't even flinch. The ballistic young lady was about to make true to her words until he acknowledged her. Ignoring her outburst he instead asked her a peculiar question.

"If I pray… will it come true?" he shifted his eyes to hers, his solemn stare immediately washing out the fire in her eyes. She pondered on his question before she gave her reply.

"Prayer isn't like making a wish, you cannot pray and all your problems will immediately go away and what you hope for will come true. It is about having faith that God will help guide you in your journey. That he will walk beside you in your times of hardship." She finished giving the boy a small smile. She noticed small drops of moisture build up from his eyes and figured what she had said upset him.

"So no matter how hard I pray my dad won't come back to life?" she was shocked at the absurdness of the question. While thinking of a reply she gasped as the boy dropped on his knees supporting himself with his one good arm. He let out an ear-piercing scream from his physical and mental pain as he bawled out his eyes in his self-loathing. She ran to his side encircling her arms around him for support.

"It'll be okay, let it all out" she whispered into his ears and he complied. She held him while he cried out his misery and frustration into her shoulder as he clutched at the fabric of her robe. Soon his sobs subsided; dehydrated and depleted of energy he lost unconsciousness in the young girl's arms.

I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and please feel free to leave some feedback. Thank you!

-Sgt. Son, Gohan


	2. Heroes and Intros

A/N: Since I had at least one interested reader I am inclined to continue this story to the very end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon. This story is written strictly for my enjoyment.

He glanced around him, eyes darting to and fro as he recognized every specific detail of the terrain that lay before him. The green grass, clear skies, beautiful flowers, lively animals, refreshing lake, and his cozy dome house off in the distance. "Why am I back home? I wasn't here a moment ago, was I?" as he tried to recollect his thoughts a sight for sore eyes interrupted his daze. There in the middle of an open field stood a familiar man, dressed in a familiar orange and blue gi, with a familiar hair style that shot at odd ends, wearing a familiar Son grin. "Dad!!!!" he cried as he flew towards his father at breakneck speeds.

"Whooaaaa!!!! Easy there son!!!" he laughed as his son crashed into him toppling them over onto the soft grass below.

"Dad!!!! I thought you died!!! I thought I lost you forever!!!!" he cried into his father's chest as the older man picked both of them up to their feet.

"heheh well I kind of did die… you didn't notice the halo above my head?" the man chuckled scratching the back of his head. The boy picked up his head to stare at the golden circle floating above his father and was automatically filled with shame.

"I'm sorry dad… you would still be alive if it wasn't for me." He hung his head as tears started to flow as he was reminded of his recent mistakes.

"What are you talking about Gohan?" his grin still evident on his face, "If it wasn't for you the whole world would be destroyed! You defeated Cell, you should be proud of yourself! I know I am!" Gohan lifted his head, tears still staining his face. His father's warm smile stifling his sniffles any further.

"Bu-but why don't you wanna come back then?" Gohan choked out still confused at his father's decision. His father's smile dropped as he put on a serious face.

"This world doesn't need me anymore Gohan," his son was about to interrupt him until he held up his hand to let him continue. "You've surpassed me in Strength Gohan. You are Earth's strongest warrior and I have faith in you to protect the world I've loved my entire life."

"But I still need you dad! I'm just a kid! How about mom?!" the young boy's face paled upon remembering his mother and her temper, "DAD!!! MOMS GONNA FREAK OUT ONCE SHE FINDS OUT YOU DIED AGAIN!!!!!" the color in his father's face drained as well as he realized the predicament he was about to put his son through.

"Whoops, I knew I forgot about something!" he plastered on an embarrassed grin as he furiously scratched at the back of his head in that classic Son pose.

'geez dad how could you forget about mom?' Gohan sweat dropped as he waited for his father to regain his composure. After several moments his father's demeanor reverted back to one of seriousness as he stared back into his son's sorrowful eyes.

"Son, I know this is a heavy burden that I'm putting on your shoulders, but you have been doing this your whole life. From the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Garlic Jr., the Androids, to Cell you have fought alongside me and in many cases faced them alone in battle. It was merely a matter of time before I met my demise and without anyone willing to carry on the torch who would be the next guardian of the Earth? This is why I trusted in your ability to defeat Cell, and why I have complete faith in you to maintain the peace on this planet. It's time to start your own Legacy Gohan."

Gohan wiped away the last tears he would ever cry from his face before looking his father straight into his eyes. "I understand Dad… I will live and fight in your honor, protecting this world from anything and everything that wishes to do harm to its people or its existence."

His father smiled upon the new hero of Earth and stepped forward to hold him in a final embrace.

"I love you Dad…" his son squeaked out not letting a single tear fall from his eyes. He had to be strong now. Heroes don't cry.

"I love you too son…" his father replied lovingly as he felt a drop of moisture slide down his cheek. With the Strength of the World leaving him and now resting on his son's shoulders, a sense of relief and pride ran through him as several more tears stained his face. "I'm so proud of you son…" he choked out before the world around them began to disappear into darkness.

"DAD!!!" he abruptly shot up from an unfamiliar bed causing him intense pain reminding him of his battle injuries he accrued from his fight with Cell. He looked around the room in confusion. He didn't recognize a thing as he tried to recall how he ended up in this predicament. He glanced down at himself and became aware of his bandaged body. His chest was bare besides the portion wrapped in several thick white dressing. His left arm in a cast and immobile as it was tied to his body. He lifted up his only good arm to find that his head was also heavily dressed in the same material as the rest of his injuries. The inspection of his body was cut short as he heard some scuffling on the floor to his right. He took notice of a chair lying on its back with a red, white, and black heap awkwardly still sitting on the toppled furniture. He leaned in closer to get a better view. He saw the face of a familiar girl with stars in her eyes. 'I guess I must've startled her' he assumed. "Hey! Are you all right?" he asked trying to break her out of her daze.

Still dizzy from her fall she slowly picked herself up from the ground immediately erecting the chair and plopping herself down in the process. Before her fall she was peacefully resting her head on the mattress containing the young boy when a sudden outburst frightened her sending her careening on her back which resulted in the unceremonious position she was previously in. Still groggy from sleep and dizziness she gradually lifted her head to find the formerly sleeping boy in a sitting position awake and alert. She immediately regained her bearings in surprise of his conscious form and in anger at the cause of her head ache.

"You're awake!!!" she exclaimed happily, "You baka, you scared the hell out of me!!!" her mood changed as fast as another raven haired woman that the young boy was familiar with. Gohan cowered away in fear as he inched his way to the opposite side of the bed. Upon seeing his reaction the young girl calmed herself down and gave a soft smile to the terrified boy. "I'm sorry; it's just that you almost gave me a heart attack. I'm glad you're finally awake though…" the girl's soothing voice relaxed his frightened state as he returned her smile with one of his own.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience." He said pointing at his bandaged appendages.

She waved her hands in front of her indicating there was no problem. "Don't worry about it, my Grandpa did all the work. I just watched and grabbed the supplies he needed"

"Well I'm still grateful none the less. By the way… how long was I out for?" he rubbed his head trying to recall the happenings before he lost consciousness.

The young shrine maiden held her hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "Hmmm… I think its been about three days."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAT?!?!?!" Gohan jumped out of the bed completely forgetting about his injuries. "MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!! WELL IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP I GOTTA GO!!!!" He yelled out in one breath as he tried to shuffle past the stunned shrine maiden in a mummified mess. Key word tried. After his third or fourth step he found himself yanked down to the floor by an opposing force pulling on a loose bandage. "OOOF" he let out a grunt upon impact. He adjusted his eyes towards the ceiling above finding the young girl towering above him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Where do you think you're going MR.?" He opened his mouth to say something but instantly shut it as she shot him a glare that would make Vegeta proud. "YOU JUST WOKE UP FROM BEING IN DREAMLAND FOR THREE DAYS!!! YOU STILL HAVE SEVERAL BROKEN BONES AND MUST NOT HAVE RECOVERED FROM A HEAD INJURY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ OUT OF HERE IN THE STATE YOU'RE IN UNDER MY WATCH!!!!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT BED BEFORE I ENSURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LIFT A PINKY FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!!!!!" her voice shook the room and the surrounding area as the young saiyan trembled staring wide eyed at the small but terrifying girl in front of him.

"yes ma'am" he squeaked out as he scrambled off the floor, into the bed, and under the covers trying to create a barrier with the thin sheets between the harpy and himself. Something she said however brought his deepest sorrows back in his mind. 'Dreamland? That whole conversation with dad was just a dream? I knew it was too good to be true.' His sorrowful expression became apparent to the young girl and she immediately felt guilty for being so harsh on him.

She noticed he reverted back to his depressed coma she first found him in three days ago so she turned on her comforting side in hope to console him. She marched to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He responded by turning his head along with his blank stare away from her. He tried to find something interesting on the opposite wall as he did not want to share the hurt and pain he held in his eyes. What he did not expect was to actually find a few articles of interest laying on a nightstand to the left of his bed. Upon first glance he recognized the renowned attire and he shoved an index finger at said clothing to assure himself of its authenticity.

"Was this here the whole time?" he asked in shock still poking at the object of importance.

"hmmm?" she shifted her head to what he was referring to and immediately furrowed her brows in confusion. "No… I've been here the whole time and I haven't seen that- HEY!!!" she was cut short as the young boy kicked himself out of bed to get a better look which again sparked the fuse to her fury. She began screaming at him to get back into bed but it was useless. The boy drowned out her protests as he focused on the items that lay before him. His dads fighting gi, complete with weighted boots, wristbands, and undershirt. The orange top adorned with the symbol of the turtle hermit on the front and back; The symbol of hope to him and the world in which his father had saved countless times in the past wearing this uniform of justice and peace. On top lie a note that read-

When you put on this uniform you will carry my fighting spirit. You will never fight alone as I will be alongside you every step of the way.

Love,

your father,

Goku

p.s. You looked a little banged up when I last saw you so I got you one more present.

He picked up the note and cracked the first genuine smile since he could remember. He picked up the small bean that was cradled on top of the clothes and faced the still screaming girl showing her what he had in his possession. She ceased her ranting and looked at the boy and the bean questioningly. "What is that supposed to be?" She asked perplexed wondering how a stupid little bean could force a grin on the once miserable boy.

"Just watch." He stated as he popped the tiny vegetable into his mouth. Not a moment later his muscles bulged exploding the bandages off of him. Energy flowed throughout him curing any preexisting injuries. His legs expanded ripping the lower half of his fighting gi in shreds. The shrine maiden wore a stunned face which was soon colored by a crimson red as she ogled his pulsating body. Gohan payed no attention as he flexed his newly healed right arm and inspected the rest of his fully recovered wounds. What he did next though sent her hands crashing against her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She yelled with her eyes covered as the rejuvenated youth tore off his pants in one swift motion. She peeked through her fingers and was a little disappointed when she saw he was still clad in his boxer shorts. Paying no heed to the furiously blushing pre-teen, Gohan began dressing in his father's famous garbs. After giving some time for him to get 'decent', the girl uncovered her eyes and slightly pink face and set her sights at what stood before her. "Wow…" was all she could utter.

Gohan clothed in orange and blue, stood at a commanding presence. His bearing totally changed as it seemed as though a peaceful aura surrounded him. A contagious smile was plastered on his face and his eyes were gleaming with pride and joy. "How do I Look?" he asked as he twisted and turned his body inspecting himself from front to back.

"You look… great." She couldn't fight the upward tug of her lips as she returned his smile with one of her own.

"Heheh thanks" he replied as he gave a sheepish grin and unconsciously scratched the back of his head looking more and more like his father by the second. They stood there in a peaceful silence as they quietly stared into each other's eyes. "I think it's time I get going. My mother is probably worried sick about me." He said finally breaking the silence between the two. The young shrine maiden nodded and began leading them outside. The duo made their way towards the entrance of the temple before she stopped and turned to face the mysterious youth.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." She looked down to her feet disappointed she was unable to learn more about the puzzling boy.

"I guess so. I appreciate everything you've done for me though." He noticed her saddened state and wondered what could have upset her so abruptly. He was about to take off before suddenly stopping himself. She looked at him expectantly secretly hoping that he would decide to stay for a little while longer. "By the way, I never caught your name." She face faulted not believing she forgot such a formal exchange.

After recovering she held out her hand and greeted "Rei. Rei Hino. It's nice to meet you"

The boy took her hand in his and returned the greeting. "Gohan. Gohan Son. The pleasures all mine." She blushed under his stare as she noticed the feel of her soft skin against his rough calloused hands.

"Feel free to stop by here anytime." She offered as they relinquished each other's grasps. As he turned around beginning his trek home he glanced back at Rei one last time.

"I might take you up on that offer." He replied as he continued out the exit skipping down the steps of the steep stairs. She stood there watching him until he finally disappeared from her sight.

"What an amazing guy." She said to herself as she stood there dreaming of the next time they would meet.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and again feel free to leave me some feedback. Thank you!

-Sgt. Son Gohan


	3. Trouble Around The Corner

A/N: Whattup. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys put a smile on my face and love in my heart. I would have gotten this out sooner but I was pretty busy with couch sitting and beer drinking. I was also watching the Ninja Warrior marathon on G4 (Makoto Nagano is a badass) so I was under a pretty demanding schedule this week. Well enough with my ramblings here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor moon. This story is written strictly for my enjoyment.

He stood on the peak of a small hilltop eyes fixed on a small dome-like structure several hundred meters away. He figured his worried mother was probably anxiously awaiting his return throughout his three day absence.

'I am so not looking forward to this' he thought as he took an apprehensive step towards the object of his dread and continued his trek at a painfully slow pace. During the drawn out hike, he formulated several possible scenarios of what could happen after he delivered the grim news to his mother. The most appealing, he concluded, was that she fainted upon hearing the fate of her husband, accidentally hitting her head on a blunt object during her fall, and regaining consciousness with losing the memory of even having a spouse at all. The likelihood of that happening though was highly doubtful. One could always hope though.

Upon finally reaching the entrance he let out a deep sigh as he reached for the knob. "Well it's now or never." He groaned, but before his hand gripped the handle the door burst open causing him to recoil in shock and surprise. Perched in the doorway was his mother seemingly out of breath as if she sprinted from the opposite end of the house. She appeared exhausted as she held herself up by the doorframe and wore bags under her eyes most likely resulting from the lack of sleep for the duration of his absence. She carried a look of worry in her eyes which soon faded as she set her sights on her one and only son.

Gohan cast his mother a nervous glance, but immediately shied his stare towards his feet. "Mom, I… Dad didn't" he tried to muster words to soothe his mother's soul but was interrupted as a pair of arms crashed around his body. She held him close, fearful of letting him go as if relinquishing her grasp would result in her son disappearing from her life yet again.

"shh shh, I know Gohan." She hushed him from retelling the tale of her husband's fate. "Krillin already informed me on what happened." She said solemnly as she fought the urge to react the same way she did during the heartbreaking day the short monk appeared on her doorstep. Gohan on the other hand grimaced as he realized the trouble his Dad's best friend went through. Krillin had become a veteran at delivering bad news as this was his second time bearing the news of his father's death, which was significantly easier than the first where he had to also report the kidnapping of her son by the demon king Piccolo.

'I owe you one Krillin' Gohan thought appreciating the bullet the family friend took for him. He returned his mother's embrace and couldn't help but feel guilty that he was responsible for his mother's heartache. "I'm sorry mom…" his voice was muffled into his mother's dress as he fought the urge to cry remembering the promise he made to himself.

"It's okay Gohan," she consoled him as she continued to hold on to him for dear life "you don't have to fight anymore." Gohan's head shot up at his mother's statement and was about to protest but she cut him off unaware of her son's opposition. "Now you can focus on your studies and accomplish your dream of being a scholar!" Chichi exclaimed happily as _her_ dream for her son would finally come into actuality.

Gohan on the other hand was not too ecstatic with his 'destiny' as a scholar however. He extended his arms putting some space between himself and his mother. She looked at him confusedly wondering what she said caused him to disrupt their mother son moment. "I'm following in Dad's footsteps mom. I'm gonna be a fighter." A disappointed look crossed the strict mother's face but it soon dulled as she studied her son more carefully. He was garbed in her husband's trademark outfit. His eyes focused, determined, unwavering signifying he ultimately chose to walk the path of a warrior. In the end, she knew this day would come. He was Goku's son after all.

"You're so much like your father…" She huffed knowing she lost the battle. "I guess it can't be helped. You can go ahead and play _hero_ like your dad," Gohan perked up realizing he somehow swayed his stern mother's mind, "**but **you have to promise me that when the time comes you will go to school and receive a proper education." Gohan thought it over and figured his mother's proposition to be reasonable enough. Even though he loved his Dad with all his heart, the world renowned fighter wasn't the brightest star in the sky when it came to anything other than fighting or eating.

Gohan nodded his head. "I promise mom." He shot his mother a joyful grin and then pulled her into another warm hug only to be disturbed again by an earthshaking rumble.

After about ten seconds the rumbling dissipated and Gohan's face turned red in embarrassment. "Heheh I guess I haven't eaten for awhile." He recalled his last meal being before his fight with Cell four days ago. As he stood there awkwardly scratching the back of his head, his mother gave him a knowing smile and began ushering him into their home.

"Be thankful you have a mother that loves you. I just so happened to have cooked your meal in preparation for your arrival." She said in a motherly tone as they entered the front door. Gohan's eyes immediately went wide. Her use of the word 'meal' was a definite understatement.

On the table stood several leaning towers of plates stacked with various types of food encompassing the whole area between the table and the ceiling. He scanned the kitchen and found several more provisions laying on countertops, chairs, and every elevated surface one could imagine. He estimated that the amount of rations that lay before him could feed a small village for several weeks. Or, he rationalized, two Saiyans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the span of three days. Obviously cooking was Chichi's way of coping with the stress of losing a loved one.

Gohan felt the need to question his mother on her emotional stability but his attention was averted due to several audible complaints of his stomach. So he ate. He ate a lot. He devoured plates of beef, chicken, fried rice, eggrolls, pancakes, spaghetti, sausages, sushi, hamburgers, pot roast, steak, lasagna, eggs, hash browns, shrimp tempura, crab legs, turkey legs, dinosaur legs, and a plethora of other foodstuffs including several servings of the finest deserts. After consuming half a week's calorie intake for a Saiyan in an entirety of fifteen minutes he looked on forlornly at the leftovers of his mom's delicious cooking; the remainder of which his dad would have so contentedly inhaled if he had not met his unfortunate demise.

"I miss dad… I can't even eat his fill" He blurted out as he poked at an overflowing plate of beef fried rice. "How can I even fill his shoes?" Gohan became upset as he mulled over his illogical logic.

Chichi shifted her attention from her dishwashing to her son. A look of worry plastered on her face as she observed her child; his head propped up with one hand with the other lazily scooping and depositing grains of rice into his mouth. She was positive there was something wrong as he continued the repetitive motion after he finished cleaning off the plate.

She perked up when a thought hit her mind as she glanced from her stomach to her son. "Well you won't have to eat your dad's fill for long." She caught Gohan's interest as he turned to her after swallowing another spoonful of air. "Your father left me with a present before he left." Gohan cocked an eyebrow to his mother's announcement. Taking that as a sign to continue she stated, "You are going to be a big brother soon!" After what she said reached his ears and was absorbed in his brain he dropped his eating utensils with his mouth quickly following it.

"Are you serious?!" A simple nod of her head was the only answer he needed as he exploded from his seat tackling his mother in a massive hug. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed as he swung his laughing mother throughout the kitchen. Upon placing his mother back on her feet a realization dawned on him.

He smiled to his mother, about-faced, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" his mother asked perplexed.

He turned his head enough to locate her from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to go train. I need to be strong enough to protect my little brother or sister from anything that attacks our world." With that he left, disappearing out the door leaving his mother alone again.

"Oh Goku, your son is growing up right in front of my eyes." She held a hand to her heart as she reminisced the days her son knew only happiness and nothing of fighting.

The air was thick with sweat as a lone figure threw a flurry of punches and kicks at multiple imaginary targets. The gravity being several times greater than that of Earth's caused the windowless metal structure to be intolerable for any human being. Key word human. A man with hair defying the laws of physics unleashed blow after blow seemingly unaffected by the downward pressure. Only the occasional drip of sweat indicated any sign of fatigue. The desire to defeat his rival his only drive, even if that man no longer lived in this plane of existence he swore on his Saiyan pride that once he met his demise he would achieve his goal defeating that third-class Saiyan in the afterlife.

Suddenly the door opened turning the gravity to normal and disrupting his training and his thoughts any further. Irritated, he shifted his attention to his unwelcome guest. There standing in the entrance clad in orange and blue was the aforementioned third-class idiot's son wearing the third-class idiot's grin.

"Hey Vegeta! I had a feeling you'd be in here!" Gohan happily exclaimed as he bounded towards the older Saiyan oblivious of the man's foul mood.

Vegeta dragged his palm down his face in frustration as he finally addressed the hybrid. "What do you want Spawn of Kakkarot?!" He seethed.

Unaffected by his venom-laced words Gohan replied calmly, "I'm here to train."

"And just what makes you think I'd give you the time of day?" Vegeta said more of a statement than a question as he arrogantly smirked. It was **his** birthright to be the savior of the Saiyan race. Yet, his destiny was shattered as Kakkarot became the legendary Super Saiyan defeating Frieza and was crushed even more as the brat that stood before him ascended to the next level destroying Cell. Why should he let Kakkarot's brat develop even further just so the Prince of all Saiyans could be cast aside for battles to come. "Forget it! Leave my presence at once!" He commanded as he walked towards the gravity room control panel.

"Oh well," Gohan shrugged, "I guess I just thought you'd be sufficient for a warm up. You probably couldn't amount up to that anyway…" His voice echoed throughout the dome-like structure as he turned to head out the exit. He took no more than two steps before he skillfully dodged a blow from behind, gracefully flipping around to face his attacker. Upon landing he shot a smirk to the now fuming Vegeta.

"You're not going anywhere brat!" Vegeta roared preparing himself for his next attack.

"I wasn't planning on it." Gohan coolly replied as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Not far from the clashing Saiyans, five forms hovered high above the bustling area known as West City. Two forms floated on each side of a much larger being obviously the leader of the five. Their species clearly alien to that of Earth's as their skin was toned blue and were similarly clothed in gypsy-pirate like attire. Eyes matching their skin and hair colored an unsightly orange they maliciously smirked at the unsuspecting civilians below them. Their eyes scanned the terrain for the source of energy they felt four days ago. The same energy they intended to destroy.

"Are we sure this is the planet that energy came from?" One henchman inquired causing the 'boss' of the group to glare at the smaller creature.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" He snarled as his henchman backpedalled shaking his head in an east-west motion furiously. "I know he's here." He stated as he refocused his attention back to the city streets below. "It's only a matter of time before he appears." He tilted his head from side to side making several audible cracks in the process. "We will wait for now… before we have our well deserved fun."

"Yes Master Bojack!" His henchman replied in unison as they were eager to let loose the pent up fury and mayhem they accrued during their thousand year prison sentence.

"It's been so long…" Bojack reminisced as he drove a fist into his palm. "Since I've snapped someone's neck!"

A/N: Sorry for all the Rei fans out there but I assure you she will be in the next chapter. Her role will be more defined in chapters to come as she **does **become a Scout and the other Scouts **will** be making appearances as well.

If some of you readers aren't that big Dragonball fans, Bojack is an enemy in the movie 'Bojack Unbound'. I suggest you watch it, but it won't be completely necessary as I will be giving more background info in the next chapter.

Again thanks for reading and if you're cool (you are cool right?) leave me a review. If not… Fuck It.

-Sgt. Son, Gohan


	4. Tournament Begins

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys gave me the motivation I needed to write this chapter. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor moon. This story is written strictly for my enjoyment.

Rei routinely swept the walkway of the shrine as it was her duty to accomplish the majority of the chores. She seemed lost in thought as she robotically moved the broom in a swish-swipe motion. It's been over six months since she met him. The mysterious boy came and went in a flash, but still left a lasting impression on the shrine maiden.

'That bastard said he'd visit me…' she thought as frustration started to build in her mind and became visibly noticeable as she violently attacked dirt and rocks off the floor. Her sweeping form soon worsened as she began stabbing and smacking the defenseless ground in jerking sporadic movements. "Where the hell is he?!?!" She screamed as she grasped the broom with both hands and drove her knee through it splintering the once intact cleaning supply into two pieces.

She looked at her handiwork and sighed. What was wrong with her? Why was she so obsessed with a boy she knew for three days and only conversed with for twenty minutes? It's not like she was in love with the guy or anything. Although he was kind of cute. She blushed at her last thought as she strolled over to a utility closet in search for an undamaged broom.

En route to her destination her concentration was broken as she passed her grandfathers room. She felt her temperature rising each second she observed the sight in front of her. Lounging in a recliner sat her grandpa with a cool beverage in hand and watching TV. He stretched his short legs allowing the cushioned chair to swallow his small frame even further. What irritated her wasn't the fact she was working her ass off to maintain the shrine while he lazily channel surfed, but the program projected on the screen.

Her grandfather thoroughly ogled the curves of several scantily clad women conducting aerobic exercises when an ear-piercing scream snapped him out of his trance. "GRANDPA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rei boomed almost giving her only living relative a heart attack. He tried to recover as he fumbled with the remote and jammed on the buttons repeatedly until the channel changed to more suitable content.

"Oh Rei! I was just flipping through channels." He lied through his teeth as he gave his granddaughter an innocent smile. "Hey look a Martial Arts Tournament!" He tried to divert her attention away from him as he pretended to be engrossed in the fighting displayed on the screen.

"DON'T LIE TO ME GRANDPA! I KNOW YOU HAD YOUR EYES GLUED ON THOSE SLUTS ON TV!" He cringed as his granddaughter's words rang through his ears. He was about to prove his purity until he caught something of interest on the television.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK DOING ALL THE CHORES WHILE YOU LAZE AROUND AND WATCH TV ALL DAY!" She persisted her shouting unaware that her grandfather lost all interest to what she was saying.

"Um, Rei…" He spoke out, his words drowned out by the still raging Rei.

"YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASING IT IS HAVING A PERVERT FOR A GRANDFATHER?!" His words fell upon deaf ears as Rei continued her verbal lashing.

"Rei!" He yelled a little louder in hopes to gain her awareness.

"AND ANOTHER THING..." She prepared to unleash another round of verbal beatings but her onslaught was cut short.

"REI!!!!!!!" The old man amplified his voice to finally surpass his granddaughter's vocal chords.

She was taken by surprise by the old man's outburst, but quickly regained her bearings as she replied, "WHAT!?!?!?!"

He pointed to the TV beckoning her to observe a familiar face. "Isn't that the boy that came here beaten and bruised, the boy that I patched up?" He asked turning to look at Rei for confirmation. No answer came, neither verbal nor visual.

She was entranced by the boy clad in orange and blue displayed on the screen. She was awed by the amount of skill and concentration he portrayed in each move. He seemed to be in his element as he eliminated foe after foe with a boyish grin tracing his mouth. Rei didn't bother fighting the upward tug of her lips as she whispered his name, "Gohan…"

Her Grandpa scratched his head in confusion as he looked from his swooning granddaughter to the grinning youth on TV. "Gohan? I don't recall ever getting his name." He swiveled his head to question Rei, but was met with empty air in place of her previous form.

She rushed to her room grinning like a madman. "You can't run from me now _Gohan_!" She cooed his name in a sing-song manner as she disrobed her work clothes and threw on a white t-shirt and pink overalls. She shattered her piggybank, scooped up her savings, and sprinted out the door and down the temple steps to the nearest bus stop.

While waiting for the bus she recalled the announcer saying the tournament was funded by some rich guy named X.S Cash on some island near West City. 'West City is about three hours away from here. I hope I make it in time before he disappears on me again.' She thought as the bus approached its routine stop.

As the bus screeched to a halt and widened its doors for incoming passengers, Rei climbed up its few steps, deposited the fare, and plopped herself on a seat. She immediately regretted her choice in public transportation as the bus continued its route constantly picking up and dropping off commuters every two minutes. Rei rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm her rising temper. "When I finally get my hands on you I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind." She seethed as the bus stopped for the tenth time

* * *

It wasn't fair. The whole tournament funded by the billionaire X.S. Cash for his son's birthday was supposed to be a piece of cake. He was just supposed to jump in the ring, show off some new flashy moves for his fans and the cameras, wipe the floor with some scrub, and bring home a check with a lot of commas and zeros. No one told him that those weird guys from the Cell Games would be there. The preliminaries have just started and the green guy, the short bald guy, the bald guy with three eyes, the gay guy with purple hair, and a kid that resembled the delivery boy that defeated Cell were crushing the competition. 'I need to fire my agent' Mr. Satan thought as he watched his career go down the toilet from his VIP booth. 'I knew taking credit for killing Cell would come back to haunt me. I need to find a way out of here before I get humiliated!' He contemplated as he inched his way toward the exit.

While Mr. Satan attempted to make his escape, the fighters had their hands full trying to survive the preliminaries. Well most of them at least. The arena was spread out in several elevated platforms holding hundreds of contenders each. The goal was simple really. Knock off all other opponents on your designated stage and move on to the next round. A concept so simple was proving to be extremely difficult for the majority of the competitors.

The thousands upon thousands of contenders began dwindling in numbers at an exceedingly fast rate. The catalysts speeding up the process were the Warriors that the ever so proud and courageous Mr. Satan was trying to run from. One warrior in particular was having a field day with the competition. The delivery boy, also known as Gohan, delivered foe after foe from the platform to the water below. He effortlessly eliminated his enemies with half-hearted punches and unenthusiastic kicks. Nevertheless, he was still having fun. It was obvious as he wore the son grin from ear to ear.

"Haha this sure is a lot better than training in the gravity room with Vegeta!" He exclaimed as he grabbed an incoming punch and tossed the arm and its owner off the platform. "My dad said that fighting in the tournament honed his skills. It's time to see if my training enhanced _my_ abilities." He said aloud as he sent a roundhouse kick to the face of an oncoming opponent, backhanded an attacker approaching from behind, and sidestepped sending a charging offender off the edge of the ring. He clapped his hands together brushing off eliminated competitor's sweat and blood while gravity sent his last opponents splashing in the water.

"Son, Gohan advances to the next round!" The referee announced as Gohan looked around to see how his comrades were fairing. Piccolo just finished decimating his opposition, Tien and Mirai Trunks made short work of their opponents, and Krillin was hanging off the edge of his inclined platform as the last of his foes slid off his bald head and into the water.

They all locked eyes with each other and grinned knowing that the real fights were about to begin. "Time to see whose training paid off!" Gohan exclaimed as his carefree appearance shifted into a determined one.

* * *

It was no surprise that Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Trunks, and Gohan advanced to the next round. With three scrubs filling in the remaining slots the stage was set for the semi-finals. The crowd was cheering with anticipation, but their feeble minds would leave them shocked and speechless as two members of Earth's Special Forces squared off kick starting the second round with a bang.

Tien Shinhan and Trunks Briefs wasted no time as they simultaneously charged each other faster than the human eye could track. Upon collision they traded a flurry of blows, each attack being blocked or parried. In an attempt to end the match early, Tien cocked his fist back and unleashed a deadly blow aimed at Trunks' skull. Trunks, being the skilled fighter that he is, dodged the incoming attack and threw an uppercut into the chin of the tri-clops sending him amongst the clouds above.

The former World Martial Arts champion focused his ki to slow his trajectory and regain his bearings as Trunks pursued his opponent in the air. Tien, aware of Trunks' hot pursuit, united his hands at the tips of his forefingers and thumbs centering the image of the approaching time traveler. The picture zoomed in several times giving Tien a clear shot. "TRI-BEAM!!!! HAAAAA!!!!!" He bellowed releasing a beam of devastating energy from his hands towards the Hybrid.

Trunks' training and Saiyan instincts kicked in as he shifted his body barely avoiding the deadly energy and sped up his chase along the beam toward its origin. In the middle of releasing his attack, Tien was left defenseless as Trunks materialized behind him. Tien realized he missed his target when he felt a searing pain caused by a boot crashing into the small of his back. The fans gasped as Tien careened toward the watery abyss, but were awestruck as he halted himself inches above the water's surface, his ki producing violent waves around his form.

Trunks shot down meeting his opponent on the water, fully intent on finishing the job. They reengaged each absorbing attacks and dishing blows of their own. They continued their skirmish both showing no signs of fatigue as they elevated to higher altitudes. The older more experienced fighter gained the upper hand as he released a combination of kicks and punches on the lilac haired Saiyan. The frequency of attacks left Trunks only able to defend. It was only a matter of time before Tien found an opening in Trunks' defenses as he kneed him in the stomach. As Trunks doubled over in pain Tien took the opportunity by hammering Trunks' back with his fists.

Seeing no other option to stop himself from crashing into the water below, the Saiyan hybrid exploded in a brilliant flash of golden light. As the blinding light subsided, Trunks emerged a Legendary Super Saiyan. His straight lilac hair transformed into jagged golden locks, his eyes now turquoise holding fierceness alien to his innocent face, and enveloped in a visible golden power, his body unable to contain the raw energy constantly running through his veins.

Tien knew as soon as Trunks transformed the match was over. Trunks dematerialized leaving a confused Tien guessing where the hybrid would attack. Even with an extra eye he was unable to track the Super Saiyan's movements. When Tien finally got a lock on his opponent's ki it was too late. A swift strike to the crown of his head was all Tien saw before his eyes met the bottom of the lake.

"Trunks advances to the next round!" The referee announced as the once mesmerized crowd roared with approval.

Tien emerged on the shore hacking and coughing out inhaled water upset with himself for only surviving a second against the Super Saiyan. His foul mood was washed away as he looked up to see Trunks offering him a helping hand. "I'll get you next time." He smiled, accepting the hand of his young comrade.

* * *

Outside the stadium a bus screeched to a halt releasing a wave of people out its doors. In the middle of the surge was a suffocating eleven year old girl. She was a little more than peeved after a three hour bus ride cramped with obnoxious passengers and her temper only rose when she was finally free from that hell hole and now drowning in a sea of people.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" She screamed, instantly creating some breathing room between her and a circle of gawking and perplexed people. She quickly brushed herself off and stomped her way towards the arena, her anger repelling bystanders who formed a tunnel towards her destination.

"I'm coming for you Gohan…" Her frown transformed into a malicious grin as she continued to make her way to her goal.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The real action will start pretty soon so I hope you're all ready. BTW that was my first fighting scene I ever wrote so tell me If it sucked, if it was awesome, or if it was alright but needs some work.

Again I appreciate you all reading my fic and please leave me a review for some feedback. Thanks!

-Sgt. Son, Gohan


	5. Submit and Defeat

What up Gs. Sorry for the long wait, but you know. Shit happens. I just moved to Hawaii and started work again and when I'm off I find it highly appealing to go to the beach and what not than staying cooped up in my room. Right? Don't worry your little heads though. I will not be deterred. This story will be finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor moon. This story is written strictly for my enjoyment.

The first match of the semi-final round left the fans at the edge of their seats and craving for more. With two World Martial Arts Tournament veterans taking the stage, the anxious crowd surely won't be disappointed.

Krillin apprehensively approached the center of the arena as he took a nervous glance at his opponent. "I swear I have the worst luck in the world!" He groaned as he observed his indifferent opponent. Several feet across from him stood a green figure dressed in a purple fighting gi, cape, and turban. His arms folded and eyes closed as if he were uninterested with his upcoming match. "I guess it could be worse. I could be fighting against a Super Saiyan right now." He rationalized as he pictured being beaten to a pulp by either Trunks or Gohan.

"You can do it Piccolo!" A voice boomed from the stands causing Krillin to shift his attention to its source. There amongst the crowd, cheering for his mentor was a frantically waving Gohan.

"Shut up!" Krillin returned, annoyed that there wasn't anyone supporting him in his corner. "Fine then! It's time to get serious!" He focused himself as the referee announced the start of the second match.

Upon dropping into his stance his focus immediately faltered as he set his eyes on the Demon King. His opponent's position was unchanged. Eyes still shut and arms still folded regardless of the start of the competition. Piccolo's body was apathetically candid to the side his cape casually dancing behind him. If his body posture told anything about him it was that he was unconcerned with any of his surroundings.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Krillin yelled at the statuesque Piccolo. After several moments without a response, frustration started to build within the bald monk as he began clawing at his head, ripping out non-existent hair from his scalp. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! AHHHHH!" He cried as he charged the unresponsive Namek.

Blinded by rage and anger Krillin underestimated the awareness of the former tyrant. Upon reaching his opponent he was literally blinded as his face was wrapped in a white cloth. His momentum carried his body further removing the obstruction from his eyes allowing him to glance down to notice the absence of the hard ground of the arena.

Too shocked to tap into his ki, Krillin tried flapping his arms like a bird in hopes to flutter his way back to the solid stage and keep his chances of victory afloat. His efforts of course were futile as he began descending towards the murky depths below. As he silently accepted defeat against gravity he let out a distinct yelp as an unforeseeable force suspended him in midair. Krillin turned his head in confusion as his eyes met with an unlikely savior.

The exchange was cut short as the green arm that saved him launched him into the center of the ring, his rear end colliding with the firm floor.

"This tournament is a waste of my time. I've had enough of this side show." Piccolo gruffly stated as he powered up and flew out of the stadium.

A perplexed Krillin lifted himself off the ground while the referee announced Piccolo's forfeiture to the crowd. Though the fans were utterly disappointed in the lack of action, Krillin couldn't be happier. "I guess I don't know my own strength!" He exclaimed as he gave a wave to the crowd.

-  
Under the cheering crowd, away from the ruthless fighting, and in the deep recesses of the stadium peeked out the Savior of the World from underneath a manhole cover. He took a moment to scan his surroundings ensuring there were no witnesses to his escape. He saw that he was in some sort of maintenance tunnel that probably wasn't highly trafficked. He looked to find where it lead and almost cried out in joy when he saw light at the end of the tunnel. Actually he did cry out in joy.

"HAHAHA SOMETIMES I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH OF A GENIUS I REALLY AM AHAHAHA!" He bellowed as he jumped from his concealed position simultaneously discarding his temporary manhole cover camouflage. He began his 'victory' walk towards the exit when a voice shot down his clean getaway.

"HEY CHAMP!" A voice echoed throughout the tunnel causing the 'champ' to freeze in place. He rotated his body at a snail's pace all the while hoping that the voice was merely a figment of his imagination.

After turning one hundred eighty degrees and setting his sights on the tournament promoter he completed the full rotation and sprinted towards the light.

"Mr. Satan, where are you going? The finals are about to start! You can't leave now!" The promoter pleaded as he tried to keep up with Mr. Satan's long strides.

"Uhhh I need to see a doctor… uhh yeah that's it! My old injury from the Cell Games is acting up OOOOHHHH AHHHHHHH!" Mr. Satan explained as he suddenly stopped and grimaced in 'pain' shutting his eyes and clutching his stomach. The 'Champ' nervously peeked open an eye to see if the promoter bought his fabricated excuse.

"Mr. Satan we have doctors and physicians specifically for the fighter's injuries! You don't have to leave!" He begged as Mr. Satan maintained his route to freedom. Upon reaching the exit Mr. Satan abruptly stopped and faced the anxious promoter.

"NOOO! Uh I have to see my personal doctor he knows how to treat me!" Mr. Satan explained as he gradually paced backwards, "Don't worry after my Doc fixes me up I'll be back to tear up the competition AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He lied through his teeth, perspiration clearly visible on his forehead. The promoter didn't look the least bit convinced, so the 'champ' took that as his signal to pop smoke and break contact.

He spun to make his escape, but halted midstride as he realized his bridge to freedom was replaced with water. "Uh, wasn't there a bridge here or something?" He asked himself as he bent down and inspected the possibly invisible pathway.

"Mr. Cash decided to spice things up a bit and move the tournament to Adventure Island two." The promoter answered relieved that the star attraction was unable to leave.

After poking and prodding the liquid surface a few times, the champion of the world finally accepted defeat. As he picked himself up, the chanting of his name interrupted his self loathing.

"Hey look everyone its Mr. Satan!" An onlooker on the mainland announced to other bystanders.

One by one the crowd hailed their Savior chanting, "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" As they fist pumped the shit out of the air.

Of course, the 'Champ' executed his habitual poses and flexed for his adoring fans while screaming, "YEAH! WHO'S THE GREATEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHO… uhhh who's that?"

Exploding from the cheering masses, a blur of pink and white shook Mr. Satan out of his egotistical stupor.

The unidentified flying object easily cleared the twenty foot gap separating the Savior of the World and his worshipers and was approaching the prior danger fast.

Mr. Satan, too stunned to execute his 'lightning fast' moves, received a size seven sneaker to his dome and unceremoniously fell to the ground.

The hit and run was over. The shocked and awed crowd wondered just what the hell happened. The 'Champ', still dazed from the assault, asked himself why his face hurt so much. Nobody had the answers to resolve the mysterious happening. The only proof of the realness of the occurrence was the tread marks and Nike™ swish imprinted on Mr. Satan's face.

While the crowd scratched their heads in astonishment a young raven haired girl, clad in pink overalls and white Nike™ shox, navigated her way through the stadiums confusing crisscrossing corridors.

She sprinted through the hallways randomly making lefts and rights at each intersection like a rat in a maze trying to find the piece of cheese.

The cheese, or Gohan in this case, was residing somewhere in the massive structure and our heroine was determined to find him.

"Where are you, you little (insert explicative)?" Rei panted as she shoved her way through several double doors. Lost in thought, she pushed through the umpteenth set of doors and was surprised and pained as she collided into a brick wall. Or what she thought was a brick wall.

"Owwww…" She groaned from the floor as she lifted her head to find her most recent obstacle. She was surprised to find the object of her disdain wasn't an inatimate solid wall but rather a mammoth of a man that didn't look too pleased.

"Watch where you're going ya stupid kid, I almost spilled my food!" The overly obese blob spat, sending bits and pieces of concession stand products flying from his mouth with each word.

"Sorry" she quickly apologized as she jumped to her feet and maneuvered around the wide obstruction. Five minutes later she found she found herself on the opposite side of the beached whale and finally had eyes on the festivities.

"Where are you?" She asked herself as she scanned the enormous stadium for that certain someone. Thousands upon thousands of martial arts fans filled the seating that wrapped in a horse shoe shape around an odd tournament platform. The 'ring' was actually a rock formation on a small island with a cliff protruding over the ocean with two lone fighters standing face to face on the cliff's flat surface. Rei was unable to make out any of the figures' features so she began searching for a better vantage point.

She quickly escalated the steps of a nearby stairwell and snaked her way through a cluster of martial arts patrons to the front of the balcony. "Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me" she muttered as she penetrated deeper and deeper to the front all the while receiving unkind words and dirty looks.

After squeezing herself through the human blockade she leaned her whole body over the railing as if each inch would improve her field of vision.

With her elevated position she was now able to discriminate distinct features of the two fighters in the arena. She smiled as she laid her eyes upon the familiar orange fighting gi, the familiar gravity defying hair, and the familiar boyish grin. Her smile soon shifted into a frown however as she took a good look at the boy's opponent. A man, easily three times the size than the boy, wore a malicious smirk across his face. The giant wore a skintight singlet that showed off his bulky physique. He had sandy brown hair and a matching thick mustache that was almost intimidating as his tree trunk sized arms and legs.

"Oh dear Kami, I hope that isn't Gohan after all." She said to herself as the start of the match was announced over the loudspeakers.

The muscle bound fighter slowly closed the gap between his opponent and himself while he cracked his knuckles.

"I hope we have a great match! Good luck!" Gohan happily exclaimed as he respectfully bowed toward his opponent. The arrogant smirk on the man's face finally broke as he laughed at the boy's politeness.

"You're the one who's gonna need luck kid! I admire your courage though for being such a pipsqueak, but don't think I'll take it easy on you HAHAHA!" He gloated at the un-phased boy. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" He cracked his neck as he continued his approach until a mere meter separated the pair. "Get ready to feel the pain kid! HAAAAAH!" He boomed as he exploded from his position and lunged for his seemingly un-expecting opponent.

What the burly man thought was lighting fast felt like slow motion for the ever so patient Gohan. After what felt like days had passed the giant fist finally reached its target. Well sort of. The giant's arm was fully extent, but his fist hit nothing but air. What went wrong? He sent his fist with the right trajectory, speed, and strength, at the puny kid's face. So where was the satisfying bone crushing contact? His question was soon answered.

"Down here!" A voice exclaimed from below. The man looked down and was only able to catch a quick glimpse of the crouching teen. A swift sweep of the legs sent that image further and further away as the giant flew farther and farther from the arena and out of the view of the crowd.

"Son, Gohan advances to the finals!" The referee declared sending the crowd in an orgasm of celebration. In the midst of the festivities the young raven haired girl remained silent as she looked down upon the grinning teen. She wasn't silent because she was unimpressed. She wasn't silent because she was unmoved. She was silent because words or any other verbal expression could not illustrate how she felt.

"Wow…"

Except for that one.

A/N: blah blah blah blah blah blah. Hope you liked it. Blah. Leave a review. Blah. It's no longer an option. That's a lie. Blah.


End file.
